Lluvia
by Yaiiiina
Summary: Fic viejito... Roy y su resesperacion con la lluvia...


- La lluvia: gotas de agua cayendo al suelo en un afán casi suicida

- La lluvia: gotas de agua cayendo al suelo en un afán casi suicida. Agua que cae del cielo, impactándose con lo que sea que este al fondo. Agua que nos moja...  
En serio… es necesaria la lluvia??

Decía el hombre con tono infantil, asomado a la ventana, observando a toda esa gente que podía salir sin temor a la humedad o a que alguien lo atacase, en si, lo que el sentía no era temor de eso, sino de que le creyeran incompetente al tener un punto débil tan absurdo, pero lo que mas le molestaba era que cuando llovía, no le permitían salir... bueno, cuando estaba en peligro, pero la ciudad estaba en total calma, no había habido ningún caso de asesinos, ni de secuestradotes, pero no tenia ganas de mojarse ese día, todo estaba en su contra si decidía irse, pero quería salir aun que era como un gatito que le molesta mojarse.

- Coronel, por que tan melancólico? Dijo su fiel subordinada.. Quien estaba preocupada de la actitud tan triste del hombre en la ventana.  
- Mmmf, (suspiro) no lo se, los días de lluvia son tan.. Tan...  
- Húmedos? Pregunto con un tono serio, pero a la ves agudo.  
- Ja ja. Musito Roy, ante el sentimiento de burla que sintió.  
- No era broma, son húmedos y usted no puede producir chispas con humedad. Por eso le digo que cuando llueva lleve un arma con usted.  
- Un arma, es incomodo. Replico.  
- Pero muy útil. Respondió la mujer.  
- Pero no me gusta depender de las armas.  
- Depende de la alquimia, cual es el problema?  
- Que no manejo las armas como yo quiero. Dijo cruzando sus brazos.  
- Si practicara más tal ves podría…  
- No, no me entiendes, (interrumpió) yo no quiero cargar con una pistola y que mi poder sea limitado ya que no podría controlar la presión de las balas, ni su alcance, si nada de eso.  
- Y desde cuando quiere tener el control de todo?  
- Pues... no lo se…  
- Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado por tener las cosas bajo su control.  
- Es necesario cuando otras cosas no lo están...  
- A que se refiere? No ha habido guerras, no tiene enemigos, bueno, no nuevos que le hagan daño sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse.  
- No me entenderías, son cosas que solo una persona en mi condición entiende. Comento acercándose a la ventana.  
- Tal vez le gustaría desahogar sus frustraciones con alguien.  
- Si, donde esta Maes??, que digo? El me arrastraría para que haga lo que no puedo. Y me mostraría fotos de su hija. Dijo asustado, tal ves desesperado.  
- Entonces que es lo que quiere?  
- Que, que alguien me escuche.  
- Y por que piensa que no lo escuchan?  
- Por que no es así, todos me odian, me tienen envidia.  
- Yo no le envidio, no lo odio. No se para que me esfuerzo, usted es un testarudo. Ya es tarde, el día esta lindo a pasar de que llueve. Podría salir yo y dejarlo solo aquí, que diría??  
- Que eres cruel, no me dejas salir y me amenazas con abandonarme en esta fea oficina.  
- Si le hace sentir mejor, me quedare con usted.  
- Pese a lo aburrido que pueda ser??  
- Lo soportare, no seria la primera vez que tenga que quedarme en la oficina.  
- Como quieras…..

Hubo un silencio, riza leía una revista mientras esperaba que Roy cediera a hablar y desahogarse sin que ella le sugiriera que compartiera sus penas, sabia como influir en el sin mencionar una palabra, pero el tenia un mejor plan…  
De su armario saco algo que nadie había notado, pese a lo extraño que pudiese resultar algo así en el cuartel.  
El edificio casi estaba vació, salvo los guardias que se quedaban toda la noche para guardar las instalaciones. Probablemente también estaban como el, se sentían encerrados e incomprendidos, pero de repente, un sonido saco a la teniente de su lectura….

Roy se acerco a la ventana, y con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía con el viejo violín que descubrió.  
De su ventana surgía una melodía de hermosas notas, que aunado a la bella escena del atardecer, después de la lluvia, con un arco iris como fondo, resultaba románticamente encantadora, los soldados de afuera se veían con un semblante mas esperanzado y Roy se relajaba mientras tocaba.  
Riza se acerco y embriagada con la música se acerco a la ventana y con la cara apoyada sobre sus manos, se recargo en la ventana junto a su coronel.

- Has creado algo realmente hermoso. Dijo la mujer, con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando.  
- Es lo que me has hecho hacer. Contesto.  
- No, la magia la pusiste tú.  
- Pero fue inspirada en ti y fue la forma de decir que mi problema eres tú. Soltó el violín y le dio un dulce beso.  
- A que te refieres con que tu problema soy yo… dijo apartándose.  
- A que no solo has robado mi corazón, sino que me has vuelto un desquiciado que solo se cura haciendo esto para ti. Dijo tomándola de la cintura y besándola nuevamente.

La lluvia: gotas de agua cayendo al suelo en un afán casi suicida. Agua que cae del cielo, impactándose con lo que sea que este al fondo. Agua que nos moja...  
En serio… no podría llover para siempre…?


End file.
